A Very Special Evening
by spottedhorse
Summary: Lindsey's school is having a FatherDaughter Dance. Guess who she asks to escort her? Just having a little fun with some characters that don't really belong to me, except in my fantasies. Feedback is always appreciated.


Lindsey stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. Catherine was in the kitchen but before she could make her way out, the door to Lindsey's room upstairs was slamming. What now? Catherine wondered. It seemed that with the onset of serious hormones her daughter had been possessed. Everyday it was something new. And the tears….there was no water shortage in Las Vegas, Lindsey Willows replenished the supply almost everyday with her tears.

Finally Catherine had worked up enough courage to face her daughter and find out what the problem of the day was. After knocking on her daughter's door, she entered the horror chamber. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Why did you have to send me to that school?"

"I thought you liked your new school. You've made friends and classes seem to be going okay. What happened?"

Lindsey let out a rather long, loud sigh. "Everybody was teasing me today."

"Teasing you? About what?"

'They have this stupid ritual….every year. And it is in two weeks and ….."

"What's the ritual? I was never told of any rituals."

"It's a Ball….a stupid Father – Daughter dance. And all the girls were talking about their fathers and how excited their fathers were and…."

Damn, thought Catherine. She can't be the only girl there without a father. "Honey, I'm sure there are other girls who….well, that their dads can't take them."

"Yeah, a few. But they either have step dads or uncles or something. Before Granddad died….I had thought maybe…."

Catherine didn't like the thought of her daughter being escorted by Sam, but he would have been the logical choice. And that had been taken away from Lindsey too. Wait….uncles! "Lindsey, you have lots of uncles…I mean, they aren't blood relatives but they've always been there for you. There's Warrick and Nick…Jim, or even Greg….." Catherine didn't like the sound of Greg either but….

"Greg's too young; they would think he's like a real date or something."

Catherine was glad to hear the dismay in her daughter's voice about Greg.

"Maybe Nick or Warrick…. Mom, what about Uncle Gil? I mean, he's more the right age and well he's been there the most. He's more like a real uncle….or even a little like a dad. Do you think he would?"

"Honey, I don't know. You know Gil doesn't like those kinds of events. And well, he is a little weird…..although I guess he manages to be socially acceptable when necessary."

Lindsey laughed at her mother's comment about her 'favorite uncle.' "Could I just ask him? I promise, I won't throw a fit or anything if he says no. I think Uncle Jim would be my second choice."

"Sure, you can ask. But, honey, be ready for him to say no."

"Really?" She was really smiling now. "When can I ask him?"

"Well, how about I invite him to breakfast in the morning, after we get off work? You can ask him then."

"Thanks Mom." And Catherine actually got a hug form her daughter.

Gil Grissom you'd better say yes, she thought. I don't get many of these anymore.

Catherine had invited the 'mark' for breakfast, warning him that Lindsey had an important question, but not giving away the secret. She didn't want him to have time to come up with a lame excuse.

Grissom was enjoying breakfast with his two 'best girls.' "We've been so busy lately; we haven't had a chance to do this. I've missed it. Thanks, you two, for inviting me today." He was happy and enjoying his company.

"Why don't you and Lindsey go have your talk while I clean the kitchen?" Catherine offered.

Grissom wasn't sure what was coming but he was a little nervous about it. Catherine was acting suspicious. But he followed Lindsey to the couch and sat where she pointed.

"Uncle Gil?" Lindsey began.

"Yes…" this was really getting suspicious and he was wary.

"I need to ask you something….well, actually, I _want_ to ask you. Ummmm, there's this thing at my school a week from Saturday…."

Good, thought Gil. A science fair or something. I can do that.

"And well, I was hoping that you'd take me."

Gil knew enough not to answer before getting more information. Catherine had trapped him enough times that he knew how the female Willows minds worked. "What is it, this event, Lindsey?"

"It's… well, it's a Father-Daughter Ball. And all the girls go and the ones that don't have fathers have step fathers or uncle to take them. But I don't have any uncles…not real ones anyway and you are the closest thing I have to an uncle or even a dad and so I was hoping you would take me? To the Ball, I mean."

Stunned, Gil was trying to digest her words. Catherine was listening but staying out of the room. She could picture the look of surprise on his face and the obvious discomfort he felt. Part of her wanted to laugh at her friend, who'd been totally caught off guard but part of her was praying that he would agree.

"Well, Lindsey…." He started but paused as he looked at her face. Her expression was a clear mixture of excitement and fear.

Catherine heard the tone in his voice that hinted at disappointment for her daughter. She held her breath and crossed her fingers.

"Lindsey, what would I have to do? I mean, I've never gone to a Father-Daughter Dance before."

"Well, you get all dressed up….and I do too. And you take me and we dance for awhile, I guess and talk to the other people and then it's over and we leave. I've never been to one of these things either, so I really don't know."

Perplexed, Gil couldn't see his way out of it. She was so excited and she really didn't have many options. And he reminded himself that at least he does know how to dance. "Maybe we could dance a lot and not talk to people so much?" he suggested.

"So you'll take me, really, Uncle Gil? Mom, Uncle Gil said yes….he said yes." She was running toward the kitchen.

Gil was bewildered. He's never witnessed a teenaged girl's excitement over a 'date' before. Pride kicked in a little as he realized that she was so excited about him taking her. But then apprehension set in as he considered an evening with a room full of people and him having to be social.

Catherine was excited for her daughter. Lindsey was happier than she had been in a very long time. "Mom, I've gotta go call Missy and Heather and tell them the good news." She ran upstairs to make her calls.

Catherine found Gil on the couch, still looked befuddled. "Thank you, Gil. This really means so much to her. She was absolutely miserable yesterday until she thought of asking you. I know this isn't your kind of thing, but I really appreciate it."

A silly grin grew on his face. "Cath, I'm 'Father for a Day'. Don't I get roses or something?"

She laughed at him, "Sure…."

"Seriously though, you're going to have to do some research for me. I have no

idea what I'm supposed to do….I mean is this a tuxedo night or suit and tie? How big a deal is this?"

"I'll find out, I promise. I'll get all the info you need to get it right. And again, Gil, thank you." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

True to her word, Catherine did some snooping and supplied Gil with the information he needed. He took her information and tried to plan a special evening for his special girl. Catherine kept trying to get information out of him about 'the plan' but he was being very secretive. On Tuesday before the big day, he made one last inquiry. "Hey, Cath? What color is Lindsey's dress?"

"Blue, Gil. Why?"

"I'm not telling."

"Gil, you are going to so much trouble over this. I didn't mean of you to have to put so much effort into it."

"No, Cath. I'm actually kind of enjoying this. I, well, I didn't really date in high school or anything so I didn't go to the dances…the prom. So this is kind of like my prom night. And I'm going with the prettiest girl in the school."

"Am I going to regret letting you 'date' my daughter?" she teased.

"I promise that my intentions toward your daughter are entirely honorable. Besides, for the night, she's my daughter too. Remember?" He smiled at that thought.

"Gil…." She was remembering the night of Lindsey's birth. He had been there….more there for her than Eddie. At times, she wished he really was her father. God knows, Lindsey's life would be better if that had been the case. Not to mention, her own.

"Gil, she's very lucky to have you in her life….and so am I. Thank you."

"Hey, you're my two best girls. What would I do without you?" His eyes were warm and sincere.

Finally the big night came. Lindsey was so excited she couldn't be still. She really does look lovely in that dress thought Catherine. They heard a knock at the door and Catherine reminded Lindsey to wait and let her answer.

As she opened the door, her heart skipped a beat. Gil Grissom was standing there in a black tux with a blue/grey vest and tie. God he looks good, she thought as she admired his choice. "Gil, right on time. Lindsey is waiting." As she moved to let him in, she spotted his ride for the evening. "Gil, you have a new car?"

"Only for the evening. I rented it. Somehow my old Mercedes didn't seem right and I thought about a limo, but I was afraid it might be overkill. So I decided to rent one. It's a SL…I've wanted to try one for a long time anyway, so I thought it might be fun."

"Well, just don't put the top down until the party is over. Lindsey will not be happy if you let the wind blow her hair."

He was smiling. "I thought of that. So where is my 'date?"

He followed her as she led him into the living room. Gil stopped in his tracks, admiring Lindsey from across the room. "Wow, Lindsey. You look so beautiful. And so grown up."

The object of all the attention was glowing. She felt beautiful in the dress that her mom had helped her choose. It seemed to fit just right and showed off her best points without making her feel uncomfortable. And Uncle Gil really did seem to be surprised at how she looked. He had a big smile his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said. He had a hand behind his back and he pulled it out, holding a corsage box. "Um, maybe we should let your Mom help you with this. I'm kind of fumbled fingers with this stuff."

Lindsey opened the box, her eyes huge. It was a wrist corsage made of tiny white rosebuds and blue tinted leaves. As Catherine helped her daughter with it, she couldn't help but comment. "Gil, this is the most beautiful corsage I've ever seen. It is well…"

"Wow," finished her daughter.

Gil was pleased with himself. He'd spent an hour, driving the florist crazy, trying to find just the right idea. When he's picked it up earlier, she had seemed pleased with the result. And now he knew it was a success.

"Well, Ms. Willows…..I promise to have your lovely daughter home at a decent hour. But if you'll excuse us now, I have the privilege of escorting the princess to her ball.

The school had rented a ballroom at one of the casinos and things were already underway by the time Gil and Lindsey arrived. She beamed as they walked into the room, she on his arm. She really did feel like a princess. As she looked around she spotted some of her friends, eyeing her and her new found 'dad.'

"So Lindsey, would you prefer to sit for a few minutes or shall we dance," Gil whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Uncle Gil….let's dance."

He took her to the edge of the floor. He was relieved that they were playing music he could actually dance to. And they began to dance. And they danced for three numbers before Gil leaned over and suggested that maybe they should sit down for this one. He hadn't danced in a long time and his knees were beginning to complain. They found a table off to the side and as they settled in he leaned close to her. "I know all the other young ladies appreciate that you are giving them a break. You were, after all, the most beautiful girl on the dance floor."

"Uncle Gil…." She was blushing. But she was smiling too. A smile that lit her whole being.

Two girls approached. "Hey Linds, you found somebody to bring you, I see." Gil didn't like the girl's attitude. She was snide to his Lindsey and he didn't like it at all. "Lindsey, would you introduce me to your friends?"

"Uh, sure…..Anna, Jessie….this is my, uh…."

"Your what, Linds….hired escort?" Both girls snickered.

Gil saw the effect the girl's comment had on Lindsey. "I'm Gil. Lindsey's my little girl. Has been since the night she was born." He smiled possessively at Lindsey and then turned his attention back to the trouble makers. "Would you like to join us? Or are your dads looking for you. I was just catching my breath and then Lindsey owes me another dance. I don't want to waste any dances on our special night." Again he was smiling at 'his girl.'

The girls lost interest and moved on to torment some other victim. "Honey, I'm sorry about that. We should have talked about how you want to introduce me. I guess I didn't think about it."

"It's okay, Uncle Gil. You did great. Now their going to really be wondering…."

"But how do you want to introduce me, honey?"

"Could we do it like what you just did? I mean, you sounded like a proud daddy and all. And you never really said you were my father but sort of implied it."

"Well, is that really fair to your Dad, Lindsey? Eddie was your father. I don't want to take that away form either of you, even if it is just for one night."

"Yeah, but if hadn't been doing bad things, he could be here with me. But he never thought about stuff like that. He just did whatever he wanted to. And you….well, seems like you're always putting Mom and me ahead of your won stuff. Anytime we need anything, you're there. Or you make sure someone else is if you can't be. I wish my Dad was more like you."

"Honey, I don't know what to say about that. I do know he loved you very much. Something in him changed when you were born and he tried to get straightened out. Try to remember that about him."

"Yeah, but still….sometimes I wish."

So do I Lindsey….so do I, he thought quietly.

They danced almost every dance. In spite of his aching knees, Gil thought it best. If they were dancing, it would negate the need to get into anymore introductions. He wanted Lindsey to have a really special night and he didn't want any teenage biddys ruining her good time.

As the evening was ending, the sheriff approached. "Why Gil, I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Surprised, Gil turned to face the man. "Uh…yeah." He said matter of factly. This is my girl, Lindsey. She's actually Catherine Willow's daughter but I was there the night she was born and I've felt like she was mine ever since. Catherine and Eddie were kind enough to share her with me. Good to see you. I promised to get her home promptly so if you'll excuse us…." He hustled her out before the sheriff could get in another word.

As they were walking through the building, Gil noticed that the dining room was still serving. "Lindsey, I'm kind of hungry. Would you like to stop and we'll have some dessert?"

Her expression was one of complete adoration. "That sounds great."

After they'd ordered dessert, Gil looked at his 'daughter.' "I hope you had a good time. I know I did." He smiled.

"You did? Mom said this is the kind of thing you absolutely hate. I was afraid you were miserable."

"What," he expressed mock surprise, "Me, hate an evening like this? It's true, I don't normally enjoy this kind of evening, but this was special. A night that I know I'll always remember with my very special girl."

"Thank you, Uncle Gil. It has been really special for me too. I think it'll be one of the most special nights of my life."

"Well, honey you deserve many, many special nights. I'm glad I could be a part of one of them."

He delivered her back to her mother. She charged through the door, bubbly and excited. Gil followed her in, expecting to say good night to her and to Catherine. She was so excited that she couldn't stop talking, telling her mom how they had danced almost every dance and all the other girls were so envious because she had the coolest Dad. Catherine was laughing with her enthusiasm and suggested that maybe she should go change and then come back. "I want to hear every detail," she told her daughter.

After Lindsey floated up the steps, Catherine turned to Gil. "Thank you. She hasn't been this happy in…well, forever."

"Really Catherine, all we did was dance. We hardly talked to anyone so I don't know where the 'coolest Dad' came from. But I know I had a good time and I'm very happy that she did too."

Catherine saw the delight in his eyes and found that she was a little bit jealous. "You know, Gil…." She cooed, "when a gentleman goes to this much trouble to show a girl a good time, he usually gets a kiss out of it." Her eyes were twinkling.

"Ah Catherine," his eyes also lit, "I'd get arrested for kissing Lindsey like that. And you'd be the one to arrest me."

"Maybe I could be her surrogate?" She was afraid she was making a huge mistake but he looked so damn good in that tux.

"Really," he was still smiling. He tilted his head and looked at her thoughtfully. What if I'm not interested in a surrogate kiss? What if I want a real kiss, from a real woman?"

"Well, I guess you've earned that…."

Before she could finish, he had stepped forward and had his lips firmly over hers. He began tenderly, exploring her lips with his own and then his tongue. Then way too slowly…at least in Catherine's opinion….his tongue parted her lips and teased its way inside her mouth. Their tongues touched and the intensity of his kiss increased. Their breathing was deeper as the sensations overtook them. Catherine felt herself being drawn into his warmth and obvious desire. Her knees were weakening as her head began to swirl. The slowly, he began his withdrawal until finally they were once again just lips on lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "this getting all dressed up business does have its rewards."

Lindsey had started down the steps when she saw them kissing. Quietly she snuck back up to her room. Maybe my dream will come true, she mused to herself.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

He chuckled softly, "If my knees are working. What time?"

"9:30-10:00?"

"I'll be here." He kissed her again, this one not quite as intense. "Thank you for sharing Lindsey with me tonight. It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Maybe we'll need to see what we can do about adding more nights to your list."

He smiled as he gazed into her eyes; his blue ones brilliant and shimmering. "I'd like to explore that with you. But tonight is Lindsey's night. And I think she really wants to share it with you. I'm going to go home to my lonely townhouse and let you girls have your time for girl talk."

"Poor Gil….. all alone in his condo"

"Townhouse"

"Right."

He kissed her one more time and then headed out of the door. Catherine headed upstairs to hear everything about Lindsey's big night. And then she planned to head for bed and some very pleasant dreams.


End file.
